


For Baldr

by Devidlg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Goddamn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was sitting in a fancy Asgardian chair staring at the wall. When Thor had reappeared  and took her and Jane to Asgard, she thought things would get more exciting. Granted, her boss/best friend <em>did</em> just get infected by some kind of evil dust or something. And she <em>did</em> get to come along to Asgard. But she was starving and she was kinda hoping that Fandral would come in with food and flirt with her some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Baldr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/gifts).



> This was written for the talented and amazing [TheJoysOfAMultishipper](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/). She was the one who inspired this _and_ the one who provided all the facts. She's amazing and deserves to marry any Russian spy she wants.
> 
> I would also like to thank my wonderful Betas [Jord-El](http://jord-el.tumblr.com/) and [Never](http://neverknowhattocallmyself.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Never's AO3 can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/pseuds/iwanttoreadmore/) and Jord-El's can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91/)! Both are AMAZING authors and wonderful people.
> 
> I own nothing of Marvel. I am poor.

Darcy was sitting in a fancy Asgardian chair staring at the wall. When Thor had reappeared  and took her and Jane to Asgard, she thought things would get more exciting. Granted, her boss/best friend _did_ just get infected by some kind of evil dust or something. And she _did_ get to come along to Asgard. But she was starving and she was kinda hoping that Fandral would come in with food and flirt with her some more.

But it'd been a few hours, and nothing. She looked across the room at Jane. The astrophysicist was sitting right where she had been when Darcy had checked on her five minutes ago, sitting next to the door and staring at the opposite wall. Frigga's death had really made an impact.

Darcy _wanted_ to say something to comfort her, but what do you say when the mother of your boss' immortal boyfriend died?

Darcy was about to get up and demand food when the door creaked open revealing a guard with two plates of food.

"We're not hungry." Jane says quickly.

And before Darcy can correct Jane, that " _Yes, we are in fact hungry._ " The guard drops to the ground with an "Umph."

Lady Sif, in all her Asgardian badassery, stands over the unconscious guard smirking.

"Good. Let's go." She says, turning to make her way down the hall. 

Jane stands and follows and Darcy trails behind with a parting whimper over the discarded food on the floor. 

She and Jane follow Sif through long fancy hallways that all look exactly the same. They dodge a few guards every few turns and finally, Darcy can see Thor standing at the end of the hall. As they approach, Jane takes the lead and strides right up to the dark haired man in green standing next to Thor.

"You're..." Jane starts to ask until the asshole interrupts her.

"Loki. You may have heard of m-" But before _he_ can finish Jane pulls back and punches the Trickster God in the face.

Loki just smirks and turns to Thor.

"I like her." He says sneering down at Jane.

And that's the final straw for Darcy.

Darcy steps forward and pulls her taser out of her bag. She then points it at Loki and launches the barbs into his chest. She pulls the trigger and electricity runs down the lines. Loki looks down at the barbs and laughs.

It's then that Darcy smiles sweetly at him then flips a switch on the taser that activates the supercharge her father had installed in it should she ever face a fully powered Æsir.

Loki was smirking one second then twitching on the ground the next.

When Darcy finally stopped sending a high voltage charge into the demigod, Loki was lying on the ground wheezing.

" _That_ , was for Baldr you piece of shit."

Darcy detached her old taser cartridge and popped in a new one and looked up to see all three of her companions giving her looks. Thor looked at her taser with concern, Jane looked satisfied, and Sif just looked impressed.

"My dad got worried after New Mexico. So he upgraded my taser. He said that if Thor hadn't been powered down I wouldn't've been able to drop him. He made it so that wouldn't be a problem anymore. Now peel your brother off the floor Thor, and let's get out of here before we get caught."  
Thor just shrugs and bends over to help his brother to his feet.

As they're walking down the hall towards their getaway car Jane leans over and asks,

"Baldr?"

"In Norse mythology he was the son of Odin and Frigg. He was the nicest guy ever. One day this lady predicts his death so Frigg goes around and makes everything that ever existed swear an oath to not kill him. And everything does. Except mistletoe. So Loki being the asshole he is threw mistletoe at him. _Then_ Frigg went to Hel to ask to have him back, cause she's great Mom, and Hel is all"If every living thing cries for him, then I will let him go back. So Frigg gets everything to cry for Baldr. Except goddamn Loki."

Jane shakes her head.

"What an asshole."

"Right? And shouldn't you know that already? I mean, you had the same books as I did." Darcy looked at the slightly guilty look on Jane's face. "Ah. You never read them huh? Too busy building an interdimensional bridge to read about your space beau."

"Oh shut up Darcy." Jane says speeding up to catch up with Thor leaving Darcy to snicker behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I implied that Tony was Darcy's dad. Again. I have no shame. Darcy Lew is a product of Tony Stark's loins so help me God.


End file.
